Un peu de sang sur une feuille
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [MorMor] Sebastian Moran est ravi, c'est mercredi midi, et il va enfin revoir ce garçon, James Moriarty. Sauf que ce jour-là, absolument rien ne se passe comme prévu. Rating M pour la violence.


**Un peu de sang sur une feuille**

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, je suis légèrement en manque de MorMor en ce moment, j'avais cette idée de fanfic dans la tête depuis un moment, et je me suis dit, et puis pourquoi pas ? Donc voilà. Une petite Teen !lock, ma première par ailleurs :3 Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fanfics, pas de panique, ça ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, j'ai attaqué un roman entre deux, donc je met beaucoup beaucoup plus de temps à répondre.

**Disclaimer **: James Moriarty et Sebastian Moran sont la propriété de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Arthur Conan Doyle et de la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Warning :** Attention, c'est assez violent. Homophobes, passez votre route.

Mercredi matin. Sebastian Moran ne tenait plus en place, au lycée, dans cette foutue salle avec un professeur de philosophie plus qu'ennuyeux. Dans dix minutes, il allait le revoir. Il était un peu stressé, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous avec James Moriarty. Surtout que, parmi tous les garçons de la classe, Jim l'avait choisi lui. Il se sentait spécial, il avait l'impression d'être enfin important.

Ca devait faire à peu près trois mois que leur « flirt » avait commencé, mais deux semaines que les deux adolescents se voyaient tous les mercredis midis, dans la forêt. Jim était le plus jeune des deux, brun ténébreux. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu prédire leur rapprochement, à vrai dire. Avec des parents et des amis homophobes, Sebastian découvrait à peine sa sexualité. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'il était homosexuel, et encore moins qu'il serait totalement hypnotisé par un garçon comme Jim. C'était encore tout nouveau pour lui, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

La cloche résonna enfin. Sebastian bondit hors de sa chaise, attrapa son sac à la volée, et bouscula les gens pour sortir le premier. Le bois n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Le blond piqua un petit sprint, et passa assez rapidement l'entrée, pour rejoindre leur clairière, là où Jim l'attendait tous les mercredis depuis leur véritable rencontre. Il arriva essoufflé et rouge. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Sebastian fronça les sourcils, Jim n'était pas du genre à arriver en retard, il ne supportait pas ça, il l'avait déjà exprimé plusieurs fois. Alors où est-ce qu'il était ?

« Jim ? » demanda le blond à haute voix, tout en avançant dans la clairière, légèrement inquiet. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut cette tâche de sang, sur le tapis de feuilles. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, il suivit les traces, en bon pisteur qu'il était. Il chassait tous les dimanches avec son père depuis quelques mois, il était devenu expert dans cette matière. Il le laissait même tirer sur le gibier, parce qu'il paraissait que l'adolescent avait un don pour les tirs longue distance.

Et là il le vit. Jim. Attaché à un arbre avec des ceintures, un collier autour du cou. Il semblait inconscient, sa poitrine se soulevait néanmoins à un rythme régulier. Sebastian accourut près de lui, et entreprit de détacher ses liens. Le brun s'effondra dans ses bras en gémissant, ouvrant les yeux probablement par peur. Il sembla néanmoins se calmer à la vue de son « ami ». S'il le considérait comme tel, tout du moins, puisque Jim pouvait être assez désobligeant dans ses remarques. Sebastian repéra une plaie importante au niveau de son ventre. Il entreprit de retirer le manteau de son protégé, puis souleva délicatement sa chemise. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle ne saignait plus beaucoup, mais en revanche semblait déjà pas mal infectée, à en croire la teinte de sa peau autour de celle-ci. Il semblait avoir mal dès qu'il l'effleurait, se crispant. Le blond retira son écharpe, et la plaça sur la plaie, avant d'appuyer lentement, provoquant un cri de Jim suraigu, qui lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit une bande d'adolescents d'à peu près son âge pour sortir des buissons, en hurlant comme des sauvages, un d'eux avec un couteau couvert de sang dans la main. Sebastian sentit son sang bouillir. Il posa doucement la tête de Jim sur le sol, plaçant ses mains sur le foulard, espérant qu'il tienne par un miracle quelconque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda hargneusement Sebastian.

\- On a entendu des rumeurs sur deux homos qui se baladaient dans les bois. J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais con à ce point pour le devenir Seb'. Tu vas crever ici, dit le plus calmement du monde l'un d'eux, que Sebastian connaissait déjà.

\- Viens me choper. »

Deux gosses se jetèrent sur lui, Sebastian les mit assez facilement au tapis, tout en gardant un œil sur le troisième, qui s'approchait de Jim. Il décrocha une droite dans le ventre d'un troisième garçon, puis celui qui l'avait menacé toussa. Il venait de relever Jim, et avait placé le couteau sous son cou. Un instant de déconcentration de trop. Un des garçons lui asséna un violent coup à la jambe, avec un morceau de bois, qui le fit trébucher. Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Ils commencèrent à le frapper. Au ventre, à la tête, il ne savait même plus combien de temps tout cela dura. Le seul truc dont il se souvint, ce fut la douleur lorsque le couteau transperça son estomac. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait aussi déchiré une partie de son intestin. Puis le groupe se tourna vers Jim. Et le visible leader lui ouvrit la gorge, devant lui, avec un regard dédaigneux qui marqua Sebastian pendant de longs mois par la suite. Il s'entendit hurler, puis Jim hurler. Le groupe se retira, en lâchant un « t'as de la chance que j'ai des devoirs à faire et que j'te bute pas aussi Seb' », puis le blond rampa vers Jim.

Son ami était en train d'agoniser, sa poitrine se soulever difficilement sous le manque d'air. Il lui lança un regard, alors que le blond prenait sa main. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'était foutu, il avait perdu trop de sang, il le savait. Il était plutôt intelligent pour son âge, il savait la quantité de sang que contenait un être humain. Le couteau était toujours près de lui. Sebastian l'attrapa, puis se plaça doucement sur Jim, en serrant les dents. Il l'embrassa lentement, tout en lui plantant le couteau dans la poitrine. Le brun fut secoué quelques secondes de spasmes, puis plus rien. Plus rien que le silence. Sebastian éclata en sanglots, en se retournant. Puis il tomba à son tour dans les pommes, après quelques minutes de souffrance supplémentaires.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital. On vint l'interroger, on lui expliqua que ce qu'il avait fait pour Jim allait être pris en compte, que les garçons avait été arrêtés. Et bien sûr que Jim ne s'en était pas sorti. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva d'ailleurs devant sa tombe, quelques mois plus tard. Il avait perdu presque vingt kilos, étaient passé par de nombreuses phases de dépression. Et il avait même volé l'arme de chasse de son père. Il tremblait, tout en effleurant le nom du seul qui a su lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Et il tire.

Sa tête touche le sol, un trou parfait un milieu du front, alors que son sang coule lentement le long de la pierre de marbre. Maintenant, il peut enfin le rejoindre, James Moriarty, le seul homme pour qui il a éprouvé bien plus que de la simple amitié.


End file.
